Once upon a twist
by Lily Darkwater
Summary: It was happening so fast she didn’t know what was happening. One minute her world was fine and the next it was spinning out of orbit. It was all HIS entire fault, if she never had to share head duties this never would have happened. Pure Fluff DH


It was happening so fast she didn't know what was happening. One minute her world was fine and the next it was spinning out of orbit. It was all HIS entire fault, if she never had to share head duties this never would have happened. This is was just not something she did. But then again, she thought, Change isn't always bad.

* * *

"Hermione, darling," her mother called her from down stairs. "Your letter from school has just arrived. It'd rather larger than last years, come down and open it."

Running down the wooden stairs from her bedroom up stairs she picked up her letter and split the seal from the back spilling out the contents of the letter on the table in the process. She picked out the letter of the items she would need to buy for school this upcoming year when she was to go shopping. Then she picked up a smaller letter and started squealing.

"MOM!" she yelled happily," I got head girl. I mean I'm head girl, I got the position. Oh I knew all the extra work I put in would count as something."

Stepping into the room Mr. Granger asked," Did I just hear that my little girl got position as head girl at one of the best known magic schools in all of Briton?" as he walked into the room setting a package covered in holes on the table and giving his wife a sound kiss and hug. "Well that's good because I was wondering what in this world I would do with such a noisy present as the one I have here. Go on Herms, Open It!"

Pealing off the tape from the top of the box delicately she pulled a cage out that held a pure black night owl. "Oh, Daddy! Thank you so much! She's beautiful" She squealed as she gave him a huge bear hug. "What shall we name her?"

"Well she reminds me of stardust" stated her mother," and that is an ordinary simple name compared to your other pets, change is always good."

Rubbing his hands together Hermione's father suggested that they all go out to eat since I got off work early, and then we can do some shopping, for school"

"OK!" She and her mom yelled at once as they ran to get ready to leave for dinner and shopping.

* * *

"Draco!" Yelled Lucious Malfoy at his son," your letter from Hogwarts has arrived. You have been appointed as head boy. Now get down here right this instant for supper. We are leaving right afterward for shopping for your school supplies, and only because I have a few things of my own that I need to pick up."

Hurrying, Draco came up to his father smirking," Yes, and this year I won't let that stupid mudblood get to be top student. She won't know what hit her, for I've got a few plans of my sleeve to knock the golden trio apart." He sat down at his place at the dinner table and reread the letter than started eating.

From her side of the room Draco's mother, Narcious, shook her head knowing, as most mothers do, that her son would soon regret his words and change his mind.

"Narcious! Why are you shaking your head? Do you not agree that the girl deserves to be put down? After all she shouldn't even be at the school being a muggle like she is. She's a disgrace to all full blood, even to half blood wizards, to be attending the school, not to mention being top of her year!"

"Oh no, of course not. I just have a head ache. I'm going to retire for the night early," she spoke softly as she picked up her evening gown and swept from the room.

* * *

Searching through the books at a shop in Diagon Ally, Hermione picked one op and thoroughly dusted it off revealing its title of "The tree of all magic families recorded in the history of wizards" and thought to herself that it might be an interesting read for those cold winter days during patrol. As she set it atop of quite a large stack of books that consisted of titles such as "The ailment to minor magical wounds" and others like "The organization and help for a leader, with other helpful tips." 

Lugging her books to the front the sales clerk told her the total was 3 gallens and 2 knuts. She searched her purse for her money sack when she remembered that she gave it to her mum to buy her books required for class, her ink and quills, and her potion ingredients.

"HERMIONE!" yelled Ron and Harry as they engulfed her in a friendly giant bear hug.

"Surprise ,surprise that we found you here," exclaimed Ron as Harry asked the clerk how much the total was, and paid for it.

"Harry, you did not need to pay for that! I was just about to get my mother who ha…" she said as she drew out her wand and levitated her books to fly behind them.

"Well just think of it as a congrats on you making head girl," he interrupted," It was not much Herms, and your mom wants you to meet her in the dress robe shop because you need to buy a dress robe for graduation and the Halloween dance." Replied Harry as he headed her in the direction of the shop.

"Fine," she huffed. "I'll see you at school then," and she took off at a run toward the shop.

* * *

Hermione and her mom walked into the beauty salon.

"I don't even know why you talked me into coming here mom," she whined.

"I don't even know why I haven't taken you sooner. I had such beautiful hair like yours but it was always messy and uncontrollable. So my mom took me and we had it done and now look at it its slightly curly a shiny and beautiful." Smiling she faced the clerk at the front. "She needs her hair straightened and curled, pedicure and manicure, and a makeover."

Turning to Hermione he says "fallow me."

* * *

(3 hours later) 

"Hermione, Your look beautiful!" Her mother said energetically.

There Hermione stood, all 5'3 of her bookworm self in a total transformation.

She went from a short book reading girl with long fuzzy hair and big buck teeth and a freckly complexion. Now she stood before her mom and the long mirror wearing only a pair of tight bell bottom jeans a red halter top, but she looked much different. Her hair no longer was wild and frizzy but lay cascading down her back and shoulders in a flow of darker brown curls with honey highlights. Her teeth had been resized the other year by her nurse at Hogwarts after she had had them jinxed big in a dual. Her hazel brown eyes shown out brightly under her eyelashes which had been whipped out with mascara while eyelids were covered in a power red eye shadow. She totally did not look like herself and could not wait to get to school.


End file.
